1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a bottling plant with a machine enclosure, which machine enclosure comprises resilient seals to permit cleaning fluid from inside the machine enclosure to exit through the resilient seals, and a resilient seal structure.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
There are a series of applications in which it is possible to provide machines with a so-called enclosure. This can be possible for different reasons, for instance for sound insulation, for protecting against splashing when liquids are used and to provide a barrier in order to prevent, restrict, and/or minimize anyone inadvertently approaching the correspondingly enclosed machines or to prevent, restrict, and/or minimize anyone approaching them without authorization.
When foodstuffs are packaged, hygiene reasons already make it necessary and/or desired to have such an enclosure. In this case this is a border or barrier around the machines or respectively to protect corresponding transport sections within a production, filling and packing installation, not least on account of environmental protection and safety at work.
Machines that process foodstuffs, may be intensively cleaned, e.g. using high-pressure cleaners. This not only refers to the machines but also to the enclosures.
If the claddings or enclosures of the machines are realized as rigid structural parts, problems can arise during cleaning, for example, in the transition regions from one wall element to another wall element, as the wall elements, may have assembly frames that can themselves act as dirt traps during the cleaning process so that these corners and edges or transition regions, require and/or desire intensive cleaning.